Emotions Held Hostage
by Sappy13
Summary: Alex and Bobby's partnership has been rocky lately, will a tragic situation bring them closer together or break them farther apart? B/A Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a typical, ordinary day; sludge substituted for coffee and everyone seemed to be consumed with their own agenda. Bobby and Alex were ruefully plowing their way through a massive pile of paperwork from their last case while simultaneously trying to unravel their present one; grumbling all the way through, like all true cops do.

Ever since their former captains resignation their relationship had gone from a rocky road to a shattering earthquake to deafening silence. The pair was struggling to grasp unto the connection they had had while at the same time trying to build off of it.

Every time they seemed to make progress another blow seemed to strike their way. Every step forward was superseded by a blow that would knock them two steps back. And now they seemed to have resigned themselves to the fact that they could never get back to what they were.

Their current relationship seemed to only consist of work dominated conversations and hesitance in any interaction they had. Each was careful and cautious of what they said and did, worried about how the other would react, not wanting to upset the other. The air around them was filled with tension and unsaid words. Each kept their emotions hidden, bottled-up, never giving a hint of what was brewing underneath their calm demeanor.

"Are you done with the Manson file?" Eames asked her partner over their joined desks.

"hmm…" he mumbled passing over the file. Eames sighed, _he never lets me in, now he doesn't even talk to me…_

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Bobby asked distracted.

"Wh..n-no, why?" Eames nervously stammered, butterflies forming in her chest._ Maybe there's hope yet._

"The boyfriends alibi is fully dependant on the word of a waitress, I want to see just how reliable her word is," Bobby looked up trying to catch Alex's eyes, trying to find the cause of her sudden nervous behavior, sighing when she quickly averted her gaze. _She can't even stand to look at me anymore._

Eames, upon seeing Bobby suddenly snap his attention to her, quickly looked anywhere but at him, she had no intention of letting him see the embarrassment and disappointment displayed in her eyes.

"Oh. That's fine, what time does her shift start?" Eames said, getting back her footing back and trying to draw the attention away from her and unto the case._ Great, no way he's going to talk to me now. I look like the person in need of help, not like the person who is willing to offer it._

"It starts at…"Bobby said as he shuffled through the numerous files lying strewn about on his desk. "It starts at 8pm and goes to 1am."

Eames looked at her watch and noted the time: 8:15. "Well, there's no time like the present. Let's go," she said while pushing herself away from her desk and standing up. Bobby followed suit after a brief pause and followed her to the elevator.

As they rode down in the elevator, Bobby couldn't seem to get rid of the bad feeling he had felt before getting up from his desk, a sense of impending tragedy. Something bad was going to happen, and happen soon.

_Since when does something bad __**not **__happen, as of late, things, especially my relationship with Eames, only seem to go from bad to worse. _Bobby thought sadly._ I can't even talk with her anymore without weighing the pro's and cons of each comment. If I say "you look nice" one today, will she smile and say thanks or will she go off and say "so I don't look nice any other day?" or maybe she'll think that I value her looks over her mind, which is completely false, or on the other hand she might just…ughh. _Bobby groaned and put a hand to his head.

Eames looked over to him worryingly and gently asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eames nodded and resumed looking at the floor.

The elevator stopped and they both shuffled out carefully, trying to avoid bumping into the people entering the elevator who were taking up the places Alex and Bobby had just occupied.

_I'm nowhere near fine, _Bobby thought ruefully as they headed to the SUV_. Her nervous stutter and her inability to look me in the eye earlier, the day isn't even over yet and Eames already feels uncomfortable around me. At least things can't get any worse than they are now._

If only Bobby knew how wrong he was. Things were going to get worse, a lot worse.

TBC…

Should I continue? Please tell me and review! Constructive criticism is also appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to the restaurant was so tension filled that it was suffocating, if not already accustomed to this Alex and Bobby surely would have felt under duress , and one if not both of them would have felt compelled to speak even if only to try and fill the ever expanding void that had grown between them.

As it was, Bobby was having a hard time trying to control his fidgeting, it seemed that a seemingly harmless twitch on his part could shatter the silence, and he was not ready for that yet, not today.

_Hell, I don't think I'll ever be ready_, Bobby thought. _"Never say never, Bobby," a head with a sharp similarity to that of his former captain pronounced "You didn't think your partnership, friendship with Eames would start to go sour, did you. Just take the leap and talk…" _

"Ughh…" Bobby groaned. _My mind is going to be the death of me._

"Bobby, are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should wait till tomorrow to do this interview," Alex asked, doubtful that she would get a different answer from the one she had gotten before.

"No"

"No? No, you're not okay or no you're going to be stubborn and do the interview anyway?" Alex pondered, getting frustrated.

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yeah, you're just frustratingly unyielding and determinedly persistent," upon seeing Bobby's baffled expression she simply stated "You're stubborn."

"I'm not stu-"

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm no-"

"See what I mean," Alex glanced toward him knowingly, Bobby looked toward her with a blank lost expression; Alex sighed.

Bobby groaned, which he sensed was going to become a chronic condition_. Great, what am I supposed to do now?! She's frustrated and I don't even know what I did, or is it something I didn't do… All I know for certain is that my mind and my partner have joined together on a collaborative task force against me._

Alex and Bobby casually entered the restaurant and headed straight for who they assumed to be in charge.

"I'm detective Eames and this is my partner Detective Goren," Eames flashed her badge to him, waiting for him to introduce himself; upon seeing that the thought hadn't even occurred to the man she politely asked "And you are?"

" O-oh, sorry, you must excuse my manners. I'm Adrian Moretti; I'm currently subbing in for Mr. Russo as manager while he's away on business. I assume you're here for something other than our vast variety of delicious entrées," he said, not so subtly advertising the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moretti but we're here strictly for business purposes."

"In what way can I assist you?"

"Could you please inform us about an employee of yours, a Miss Allison Reed?" Bobby said injecting himself into the conversation.

"Sure, but may I ask for the purpose of your questioning?"

"We believe that she may be holding some information that could pertinent to our investigation. Now could you please tell us how you perceive her as co-worker?" Eames questioned.

"She's kind and definitely hard working. I couldn't imagine her to be involved in any kind of trouble."

"Is she dependable, trustworthy?" Bobby prodded.

"I would say so, yes. Maybe it would be best if you would talk to her personally."

"That would be helpful, if you would point her out to us."

"There she is, speaking to that gentleman over there," Mr. Moretti said pointing in the direction of the bar.

"Thank you Mr. Moretti, we appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to speak with us," Eames courteously thanked him.

"Anything I could do to help," Mr. Moretti said and walked away.

"Why, take a look at that," Alex whispered to Bobby, "Looks like the grieving boyfriend has found an outlet for his despair."

And sure enough, talking to Allison Reed was no other than their main suspect; Nick Rivera.

"Well, it'd be a shame to let them have all the fun to themselves, why don't we join them," Eames said sarcastically, already heading towards the bar.

Bobby put his arm out blocking Alex's path. Eames looked at him flabbergasted and opened her mouth to speak but Bobby beat her to it whispering softly "I want to see how he interacts with her."

Just as he spoke Nick put his hand tenderly on the waitresses arm and started to stroke her arm softly and intimately.

"I think we might have just found our motive," Bobby whispered enthusiastically.

As they continued watching, Nick stood up from his stool, never breaking eye contact with Allison. He moved closer to her, nothing was between them now, leaned and tilted his head toward her. Allison parted her lips in anticipation. As he leaned even closer to envelop her in a kiss, a sudden shock spread across Allison's body and betrayal flashed in her eyes.

Alex and Bobby watched in perplexity, wondering what had caused her sudden change. Their questions were soon answered as Nick stepped away from Allison. Without his support she stumbled and fell awkwardly onto the floor, revealing a red gash in her side.

Nick stepped back and turned to face the rapidly emerging and fast forming crowd of spectators with a blood streaked knife glinting in one hand. Knowing there would be no clean exit for him, he decided to get a hold of as much control as he could muster. With his unoccupied hand, he quickly reached for and detached a gun from his belt, one that had previously been concealed by his thick jacket.

"Nobody move!" he screamed in a shaky but demanding voice. His words were wasted for all the people in the vicinity surged towards the exits. That is, everyone except for Bobby and Alex, who instead rushed towards Nick, hoping to prevent a disaster.

"Eames, we need to contain him how do you want to go about this? How about you go around from the back I'll…" Bobby planned while simultaneously rushing forward, alongside his partner.

Even through all the chaos, everyone heard the firework- like pop that signaled a gunshot. Time seemed to stand still, everyone still left standing in the restaurant glanced around them, looking for the possible victim. Bobby and Alex too had stopped.

"Eames did you see where the… Eames."

Bobby turned and his mind blanked. There, gasping painfully beside him was Eames; clutching to her abdomen as a deep maroon spread across her white blouse.

Bobby mentally chastised himself for gawking and quickly covered her hand with his, pulling her to him when she stumbled.

"I said nobody move!" Nick bellowed. "Anyone want to try that again?!"

TBC…

So what do you guys thinks? Please tell me and review! Constructive criticism is also appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole room was silent, except for Alex's labored breathing and Bobby's quiet reassurances. Aside from them there were four others accompanying them in this unfortunate situation. A little girl, no more than four years old, was hiding in her mother's arms clutching onto her teddy bear like a lifeline. Her mother was in a state of shock, her skin clammy and pale; the only thing holding her to reality was her daughter.

Adrian Moretti was cowering in the corner, rambling hysterically to himself, his voice never even reaching a whisper. His ramblings consisting of plans of quitting and taking a long vacation.

A scared, nervous yet somewhat excited teenager sat by Bobby and Alex. His thoughts were ambivalent; he was scared and worried, yet he couldn't help the small electrifying feeling rushing through his body.

Nick was agitated, pacing back and worth; his thoughts tumbling and clashing against each other, his frustration increasing, his movements becoming increasingly erratic. Finally he decided to break the silence and process the situation as it was.

"Okay, everyone, tell me your name, and don't even think about lying!" Nick demanded. Nick stopped pacing and casted his gaze across the room and pointed at the teenager, "You start".

"Um my name is Jake, Jake Wiblow," Jake stuttered nervously.

Nick nodded, "You next," he said nodding towards the mother and little girl. The mother still fairly out of it just looked blankly towards him. Nick figuring he was going to get nothing out of the mother turned his attention to the girl.

"Hi, sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" Nick questioned softly, the strain in his voice easily recognized.

"Anna," the girl said hesitantly.

"How about your mom, what's her name?"

"Mommy," the girl said innocently. Stress combined with not getting the answer he wanted, caused Nick to visibly tense and clench his hands. Bobby noticing the man's increasing agitation and quickly intervened.

"Leave the girl alone, she doesn't know any better! Questioning her is not going to get you anywhere!"

"Did I say you could speak, let alone tell me what to do!" Nick spit back. "Do you want me to take another shot at your partner, trust me, I won't miss this time," Nick threatened and Bobby noticeably paled.

"Just, leave Anna alone, she's innocent, she's done nothing to deserve this," Bobby pleaded softly, "She can't help you, just leave her be."

"Fine, I'll leave her alone, for now. Now I already know you two," Nick said to Alex and Bobby, "You, I've seen you before; what's your name?"

"Adrian Moretti, I uh..work here."

Nick, upon learning everyone's identity, resumed his pacing.

"Eames.." Bobby started.

"Yeah, Bobby…" Alex encouraged him to go on, though upon seeing his worried expression added, "Don't worry, Bobby, I'll be alright. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"Eames I already let you get shot, how can you still even trust me?" Bobby asked doubtfully.

"Bobby, you did not let me get shot!" Alex argued. "If you had known what was going to happen you would have done everything to stop it."

"I'm your partner; I'm supposed to have your back!"

"Bobby you didn't know what was going to happen!"

"I knew something bad was going to happen!"

"How could you have known?" Alex asked disbelievingly.

"When we were about to come here, I had a bad feeling, I knew something bad was going to happen. I _knew, _and I did nothing!"

"Bobby!" Alex interrupted loudly then continued on more softly, "You didn't know that our suspect was going to shot me and take us hostage, Bobby. You didn't know this was going to happen!"

"I knew that something was going to happen to us, but I just wrote it off, saying that this was just a warning-"

"A warning for what, Bobby?"

"A warning that we were going to have another argument, another fight, like we always seem to be having lately," Bobby answered ruefully with a somber look upon his face.

"I hate it," Alex said suddenly and Bobby looked questioningly down at her, "I hate when we fight, I hate being on bad terms with you. I just…"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded; they both felt the same way.

"So how do we fix it?" Alex pondered.

"I-"

"Just in case you two might have forgotten, Detectives, this isn't a counseling session," Nick sniped, breaking the conversation.

"Is she d-dead?" Jake cautiously asked, looking at the lifeless form of Allison Reed.

"Yes," Nick responded shortly, glancing at the body and quickly turning away, little remorse displayed on his face.

"Nick, you already have one dead body on your hands, you don't want that number to increase, please let Eames go," Bobby begged, desperation evident in his voice and stature. "She needs immediate medical attention."

"No way am I leaving you alone Bobby, just…agh" Eames started but was interrupted by a new wave of pain from her abdomen, which Bobby took as a cue to apply more pressure.

"Eames, please…you're bleeding out, my hands can't form enough pressure to stop the bleeding, you'll go into shock if you don't get help. Please don't argue with me on this…"

"Bobby-"

"It doesn't matter what she says, there's no way I'm going to release my biggest bargaining chip," Nick proclaimed, exerting his control.

"Why did you kill her?" Bobby inquired. "You killed your girlfriend because she suspected and accused you of cheating on her, right? Said she was going to leave, but you couldn't take that!; how could she even consider it! How dare she leave, no one leaves you! How could she have taken your control away. So you killed her, showed her who was in control, put her in her place! But then why kill her, why kill Allison?" Bobby interrogated, trying to find motive, find a character flaw. Find something he could work with, something he could use to manipulate Nick into listening to his pleads; to let Eames go, to let the hostages go.

"She didn't listen!" Nick exclaimed, leaving Bobby more confused than he had been.

"She didn't listen?" Bobby repeated, not deriving the intended meaning from the words.

"She didn't listen to me! I told her what happened, I told her we should run, disappear. She said no, that she wasn't going to go, wasn't going to hide for the rest of her life. She..She said she knew what was best for us, that she would handle everything. She told me to tell the cops that I was at here that night, form an alibi. I told her that it wouldn't work, that the cops would eventually figure it out. I told her we should run, cut our losses and run before the cops had enough time to find evidence. She said no. Why, why wouldn't she listen to me! I knew my alibi wouldn't hold up and I would soon find myself being arrested. I couldn't go to jail, I can't go to jail. I demanded that she start packing that we were leaving. She said she would leave me, leave me! Said she would go to the cops, tell them that I was guilty. Two days later I called her, told her that I changed my mind that I would go with her plan, that I needed to see her. She said she was working, told me to come here. She had no idea, no idea! No way was I going to stay and go to jail; I was going to run and leave with no one knowing what happened. She never even expected it! It was her own fault, her own damn fault! All she had to do was listen to me!"

"If you wanted to disappear without a trace, why kill her here, in front of tons of witnesses?"

"None of which will be able to identify me," Nick reasoned.

"What about us? You've told us more than enough to convict you and bring you down for life," Bobby countered.

"Who says anyone here is going to live to tell the tale?" Nick shot back.

TBC…

Sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't find the time to write! Well, hopefully this was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism and ideas on what should happen are welcome and appreciated! Thank you to all who are reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Who says anyone here is going to live to tell the tale?" Nick shot back.

Silence dominated the room. All eyes seemed to lock onto Nick, each filled with apprehension and fear.

Anna sensing the change in atmosphere clutched tighter onto her teddy bear and nuzzled closer to her mother. All others were looking back on their lives, focusing on their regrets, wondering if they would ever have the chance to right their wrongs or change their lives.

Bobby was speculating on whether he would ever get the chance to reconcile his relationship with Eames. He then realized that unlike everyone else here, he had the object of his affection right here with him. He had the chance to fix the one relationship in his life that was worth saving. He had a chance to change his life, or the last few minutes of it.

He turned his eyes unto Eames, his heart clenching with guilt with every pain filled breathe she endured. The sight of her was enough to strengthen his resolve and push him to do what he knew he had to.

It was now or never.

Bobby reached out his hand and softly placed it on her face, caressing it gently. The sudden unprofessional gesture shocked Alex and caused her to cast her eyes onto Bobby. If only she knew that there were plenty of surprises left in store for her.

She searched his eyes, seeking whatever emotions he held there. What she found was wanting, though for what she couldn't quite identify.

"Ea-Alex, um…I…There's no doubt in my mind that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't think I could do what I'm about to do without you knowing that… Bobby sheepishly looked down and whispered softly but strongly, "I-I love you. More than anything else."

Alex was stunned into silence. Before she had a chance to respond, she felt Bobby's presence slipping away.

Her eyes searched him out and she let out a horrified cry, "Bobby, no!"

As she watched Bobby forcefully lounged at Nick taking both of them tumbling to the ground. During the mist of their violent struggle, a single shot resounded around the room and then the whole room was immersed in silence.

TBC…

Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who are reading and especially to those who have reviewed:

**LauraPetry, Secret Phoenix 679, Holly3435, iwishsan, Haldir's Heart and Soul, chlark4, InfinityStar, rindy713, magnolia, FrostDeejn, MacSas, jagglebells, RoleModel2, andersongish, SVUbaby19, deliriousdancer, wasu, Kyasurin-chan, judeey, iluvstabler,** and **Brea.SymX**

**...**

As she watched, Bobby forcefully lounged at Nick taking both of them tumbling to the ground. During the mist of their violent struggle, a single shot resounded around the room and the whole room was immersed in silence.

**...**

The entire group was silent as they watched the scene take place before them. All were immersed in a different stage of shock, confused at the new revelation in their situation. Each face was filled with deep emotion as they watched a new hope infiltrate on their misfortune.

**...**

The SWAT team started their trek into the restaurant, their captain trailing in the back shaking his head in wonderment.

_How was it possible for people to be so uncaring for others?_ Captain Davis shook his head, thirty years on the job and he still couldn't get rid of his denial. If only we had gotten this call earlier, much pain could have been avoided.

The 911 operator had quickly alerted the SWAT team of a possible hostage crisis, ten minutes ago. A hostage crisis that, according to the witness had started two hours ago was only now being reported.

A successful business man had been the one to call, and he had done so reluctantly. Only when his wife, after having been alerted to the situation, had threatened to call the police herself did the man agree to call. He had been concerned by the repercussions the situation could have imposed on him. The man would have been a hostage himself if had not been for his quick access to the exit, but yet he had no compassion for those who weren't so fortunate and did not escape.

Captain Davis again wondered how people could have so little concern for others.

His thoughts gained much more power when he entered the restaurant and saw what lay before him; two dead and two gasping in pain.

Captain Davis was perplexed, and he grabbed the officer closest to him.

"I thought there was a report of only one shot being fired and we only took one shot," Davis pushed the young officer for information.

"That's correct."

"Well, I see four with wounds and two of them are dead."

"Well, the first victim has been identified as Allison Reed, a waitress here. She was stabbed and died within seconds of impact; her death apparently initiated this whole thing. Nick, which we have identified as the murderer-"

"Nick?"

"Nick Rivera. You might have seen his name in the press; he's the main suspect in the murder of his girlfriend."

"Right, okay. Continue…"

"Upon Ms. Reed's death everyone when into a panic that's what caused Nick to take his next victim, a Ms. Alexandra Eames. She's the one being taken into the ambulance at the moment. She is suffering from extreme blood loss caused by a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Th-"

"Eames? As in Detective Alexandra Eames?" Davis questioned.

"It would appear so. It would also explain what she was doing her. She's one of the detectives pursuing the Rivera case."

"Where's her partner then, surely she wouldn't pursue a suspect without backup?"

"That brings me to victim number three, Detective Robert Goren. In our attempt to bring down Nick, we planned to shoot Nick when we had a free shot, though that opportunity never showed. It seems that Detective Goren had taken justice in his own hands and attacked Nick. We knew we had to take Nick down before he caused any more damage so we took the best shot we could," The officer tried to rationalize.

"And..."

"And the bullet hit Detective Goren, specifically in the shoulder. It went clean through, and hit Nick in the chest, leading to victim number four, Nick Rivera. He died instantaneously from a bullet to the heart, and I can't say I'm sorry. Though I'm sorry we had to go through Detective Goren to do it."

"Will he be okay?"

"The paramedics say there's a big chance he'll fully recover, but we'll know more when we get him to the hospital."

"Let's hope that for everyone's sake that both Detective Eames and Goren will be okay."

TBC…

**...**

Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay. My life's been real hectic lately and then my muse decided to hit me while I was down and provided me with writers block. But now that school is out of the way updates should start to become more constant. Again, sorry for the long wait!

/

Ross stormed into the hospital, his body radiating from the anger he was trying to suppress. Not only had his best detectives gone to question a potential suspect without his knowledge, they had gotten injured in the process, and he was only getting informed about all of this now, hours after the incident had occurred.

_I'm going to kill them for this, _Ross thought but then quickly regretted it, what _if their already dead? _He shuddered, and put the thought at the back of his mind, he wouldn't let himself believe that.

A nurse looked up timidly when she felt the atmosphere fill up with the anger that the new visitor was unsuccessfully hiding. She grimaced as she watched him heads toward her. She quickly looked away and started shuffling through the files lying strewn about on the reception desk, desperately hoping that she looked too busy to be disturbed. Ross ignored the nurse's tired looking appearance and strode right up to her, not missing the sigh that escaped from the nurse's lips.

"I need to know where Alex Eames and Robert Goren are," Ross demanded more than requested.

"Are you family?" the nurse questioned calmly, trying not to set the man off.

"No b-"

"I'm sorry but only family members are-"

"Look, these two are my detectives," Ross didn't even question when he started referring them as _his_ detectives, all he knew was that he had started to form a bond with them and a new sense of loyalty, "I _need_ to see them."

The nurse looked into the captains and saw desperation and apprehension in his eyes.

"Ms. Eames is still in surgery but Mr. Goren is resting in his room," the nurse divulged gently.

"Will she be okay?" Ross asked quietly fearing the answer.

"We don't know at this point, but she looks like a fighter," the nurse answered ignoring her precautions against giving hope to the family and friends of victims. She knew that giving people hope in cases where it was touch and go could result in a more devastating loss when the outcome was not the one sought after.

"She is," Ross said quietly and then quickly asked, "Can I see him?"

"M- It…We're only supposed to allow family at this point," she tried to explain.

"He doesn't have any family," Ross nearly shouted and upon the nurse's shocked expression started to explain, "His parents are dead and his brother is a drug addict whose whereabouts are unknown. All the family he has left is his partner. Now can you please let me see him."

The nurse gave up whatever qualms she had and resigned herself to her defeat.

"I'll take you to his room."

The nurse started walking down a hallway and Ross followed mutely behind. The white walls and white tiles that constructed the corridor were providing nothing to ease his state of mind, not even a distraction.

It was so blank and so sterile, it was as if no patient had ever been here, that every death was just another loss on the hospitals charts and as another patient left in one way or another the slate was cleaned only to be filled again.

It was so desolate here it caused a mind-block, like your thoughts were stunted, you could only replay the same thoughts over and over again. _What could I have done to prevent this? If only…_

Ross's musings were cut short as they arrived at room 213 where the nurse kindly left him. Ross opened the door and silently crept in.

The image before him made him shudder a little, and he immediately caught Bobby's attention.

Bobby observed Ross with pain filled eyes, as Ross continued to take in his surroundings. Bobby was laying on a hospital bed hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor among other things. He had a white bandage tightly incasing his right shoulder, though a bit of red was beginning to seep through.

Bobby starting to get impatient coughed loudly drawing Ross out of his musings.

"Is Eames okay?" Bobby asked tentatively, getting right to the point. No doctor or nurse had been able to disclose any information about Eames to him, and it was driving him insane. _What if there's nothing to report; what if she's already gone? _A blockage started to form in Bobby's throat and he gulped visibly.

"She's in surgery," Ross replied discreetly, figuring he was saving Bobby from some misery if he didn't go into the details of her condition, but Bobby was going to take any of that.

"Will she be okay?" Bobby practically pleaded with the captain.

"It's still touch and go," Ross said cautiously, "but Bobby, you know her. She's a fighter to the end, and no bullet's going to stop her."

Bobby was not looking reassured at all. _I was too late. I should have acted sooner… I- I should've been the one that was shot, not Eames. How bad of a partner am I. What if I don't see her again. I can't- I can't live without her… what am I going-_

"Bobby, I want you to stop thinking like that. Now you focus on getting better, detective, because when Eames wakes up, and she _will, _I don't want her coming after me because you didn't take care of yourself. You got that detective."

"Yes, sir," Bobby replied weakly.

/

Please leave a review, their greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait, I was out of town and just got back and found out I had no internet to return to. Thank god for a public library with internet access or I don't know when I would have been able to update…

/

_She's dead. That's why they won't tell me anything. She's dead… gone. _A deep stabbing pain tore at Bobby's chest. _What other reason could there be?_

Emotions muddled Bobby's thinking and only one resolute thought managed to surface from the flood that was Bobby's mind. _I have to know for certain. I __**need **__to know for certain._

/

Bobby's attempts to persuade the doctors into allowing him to see_ his_ Alex were stunted. The doctors would not quietly acquiesce to Bobby's single demand; they were resolute in keeping Bobby in bed. He needed his rest. Seeing his badly injured partner would only serve to provide him with unnecessary stress which would only hither his recovery.

Bobby, in his present mental condition, could only see one cause for their refusal.

_She's gone…and they don't want me to know. They probably think I wouldn't be able to handle -that I would break. Snap. The nutjob in all his glory. _Bobby chuckled darkly to himself.

_If they won't bring me to see her, than I guess I'll just have to go find her myself. _

_/_

The very moment Bobby was physically able to get out of his bed he attempted to discreetly escape from his room and go find Alex's without alerting the attention of any of the nurse's on call.

_I look in insane, but who am I kidding, I am insane. I __**need**__ my Alex. Without her I'm unbalanced….lost._

Unfortunately for him, Ross had already figured that Bobby would ignore his order to rest and had taken extra precautions. Bobby's doctor had been consulted and Bobby had been put under extra supervision.

Bobby was caught red-handed walking down the corridor, IV pole in hand, and was returned forcefully back to his room by a disgruntled nurse.

_So close … I'm not giving up, I can't-won't-give up._

_There's no chance that I'm going to give up. _

/

Bobby was completely miserable in his room; suffering through guilt trips and the possibility of never seeing his Alex again.

_I've failed… Failed as her partner…she wouldn't have been shot if not for me. I should have protected-I should have been shot, not her. Failed as her friend…don't know why she put up with me, I only bring her pain. I've failed…I've failed her._

_I need her. I'm so selfish…I need her to be okay, so I can be okay._

_I need to find her-be with her. But how? How do I find her?_

_/_

By the end of the day Bobby had memorized the work schedule for the nurses and knew for a fact when the shift changes took place. His best chance of escaping his personal prison was at 11:00pm, when the nurses who were going home were too tired to notice anything and the nurses who were just arriving were too busy grumbling about having to do the night shift to worry about anything else.

So, with the knowledge that he was going to see Eames-_dead or alive_, Bobby swallowed hard- tomorrow, Bobby fell into a light, uneasy sleep plagued with nightmares.

/

As scheduled, the shift change at 11 o'clock occurred without any surprises and Bobby managed to sneak out of his room without attracting any attention, though a few passing visitors did give him some suspicious glances as he passed them.

_How do I find her? Reception desk, they'll know…,_ Bobby shook his head dismissing the thought_, they won't tell me; they'll send me back to my room._

Bobby walked pondering the idea, unconsciously going toward the object of his thoughts.

"Excuse me-Excuse me, sir. Do you need some help?"

Bobby jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. The decision was now out of his hands.

Bobby quickly assessed the receptionist; she was an elderly woman of a petite build. She was squinting quite strongly, obviously in need of glasses.

"Sir, are you here about someone? Do you need some help, sir?"

Bobby looked down at his paper hospital gown.

_Definitely in need of glasses._

"Sir?"

"Umm, yes I could really use your help. Alex Eames. I'm looking for Alexandra Eames," Bobby questioned.

The receptionist smiled, "Just give me a second."

She went to her computer and typed in the information.

"She's in Extensive Care, room 214."

_She's alive. _Relief flowed through him like a tidal wave.

Bobby leaned over the counter and took the old woman's hand, "Thank-you, thank-you," and then rushed off.

/

Bobby stood in front of the door that opened up to Alex's room, bracing himself for the worst. Gathering his courage he opened the door, but still hesitated before entering.

He gasped slightly at the sight of his Alex in the hospital bed, surrounded by wires and tubes.

_She's so pale. So fragile._

The room was filled with the steady beeping of the heart monitor, which soothed Bobby's mind, if only a little. Bobby slowly approached the bed, and seeing that she was asleep sat down in the stiff, metal chair that had been put adjacent to the bed. He grabbed her hand nervously, and unconsciously his fingers searched for her pulse.

Having found it, his whole body practically sagged in relief.

_She's alive._

Satisfied that she was safe, Bobby continued to hold her hand as he sat looking over her protectively.

_No one can take you away from me now. I'm here, no matter what…_

_/_

Please leave a review they're very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Eames woke up and when she noticed Bobby by her bedside she couldn't help but smirk. Bobby's face filled with confusion. "What?"

"Now we get to talk about your feelings," Eames smirk grew larger as Bobby's confusion doubled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your last words to me before you went all superman on me," recognition filtered through Bobby's features only to be superseded by a groan. Never did he even think that he would have a chance to talk about it, and now he wasn't sure he was so lucky to have the chance.

There was no way he could think of to explain his words as professional or a product of the situation, and he didn't really want to. He had meant every word, but that didn't mean that he was prepared to see her reaction.

He didn't know whether the smirk on her face was a good thing or not. It could be a smirk that would signal his death, literally. He had no doubt that if Eames didn't uh…appreciate his confession that she would kick his ass up and down the state of New York. He winced as he remembered the last time Eames had gotten mad at him.

But, on the other hand, the smirk could be a sign that she reciprocated his feelings.

Bobby could predict when a suspect would break and what would break them, but he could not predict what Eames would do to him.

_Okay, calm down Goren. For goodness sake Eames just woke up from surgery; she can't hurt you…physically. But she can break my heart._

Bobby considered lying but thought better of it; he could never lie to Eames. He owed her more than that.

He considered pressing the call button and getting a nurse in the room, but figured it'd be pointless; it'd just be postponing the inevitable.

Resigned, Bobby thought what he could say that would cost him the least amount of pain. But all that depended on how Eames viewed their relationship; the one thing he was uncertain about.

Eames quietly observed Bobby as he sorted through his thoughts, silently pondering what he was thinking about.

As the minutes ticked by, Alex was starting to worry.

_What is there to think about? He does love me right? He didn't just say that because I was hurt and he thought that was what I wanted to hear, did he? _

_I saw it in his eyes, he meant it_, Eames tried to reassure herself, but her doubts could not be suppressed. _What if I saw only what I wanted to see?_

Preparing herself for a painful rejection, Alex ventured to speak.

"Bobby?" Alex quietly asked.

"Yeah Ea-Alex," Bobby said matching her tone.

"Did you mean it?"

Bobby immediately knew what she was talking about and hesitantly opened his mouth to answer.

/

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Bobby?" Alex quietly asked.

"Yeah Ea-Alex," Bobby said matching her tone.

"Did you mean it?"

Bobby immediately knew what she was talking about and hesitantly opened his mouth to answer.

/

"Umm, uhh," Bobby stuttered nervously, fidgeting in his chair.

"Bobby," Bobby looked up at Alex and saw a look of desperation-_maybe distress. Probably both, _Bobby concluded. _Desperate for me to deny everything and distressed over, well, everything._

This short glimpse into her feelings only served to validate Bobby's point.

_She's better off without me. But God, I need her. I __**want**__ her. _

_What is wrong with me? _

_I'm putting my desires over her well being. I'll only hurt her. I hurt everyone I come in contact with; why should she be any different? _

_Because she __**is **__everything. _

_Yeah Goren, way to put on the pressure, you may just convince her to stay out of pity._

_Don't take her down with you._

"Eames, I-I," Bobby looked everywhere but at her, "we… I can't do this."

Bobby bolted from his chair and practically ran out of the room, haphazardly knocking into anything in his way. Just as he reached the door Bobby paused. Still looking down, he mumbled "I'm sorry" _for everything,_ met her eyes and exited the room.

/

Alex watched heartbroken as Bobby once again ran away from her, this time not to save her, but to escape her presence.

Alex collapsed down back unto the bed, and let the pain in her heart join the physical pain of her injuries.

She closed her eyes and let the pain embrace her as she immersed herself in his rejection, allowing a few tears to slip past her lashes. She was soon enveloped in a black unawareness as she slipped into unconsciousness.

TBC…

/

Please Review! I love all feedback; constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the long delay in updating, my muse went on vacation and my real life went into overdrive. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap up this story without any more holdups.

/////

Bobby sat against the wall next to Alex's door. His head was in his hands; his thoughts were running at a thousand miles a minute, inexplicably crashing against each other. He was itching to escape, to runaway; but he couldn't bring himself to leave Alex. If he couldn't-wouldn't-shouldn't be with her, he would at least be near her; his own personal torture.

_If I don't have misery I seek it._

A few of the hospital staff passed by giving him pitying looks assuming he was a family member of a critical patient.

_Yeah, if only. I'm only her damn partner, probably her ex-partner by now._

Bobby leaned back and hit his head against the wall, and tried to think positively.

_At least I got some real clothes. Yep that's it._

_God, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid. _Every mention of the word was superseded by a head bang against the wall.

"If you keep doing that Eames's is going to have a roommate," Mike quipped.

Bobby started at his voice and Logan was struck by the look of utter misery in his eyes. Taking in the mess that was Bobby, Mike automatically thought the worst and panic set in.

"What happened? Is Alex okay? Were there complications? Is she alright, TELL ME!" Mike exclaimed in a whirlwind, taking a much needed gulp of air after he finished breathless.

"Mike, she's fine," Mike gave Bobby a look that said _Then what's your problem?_

"I told Ea-Alex that I loved her," Bobby said putting his head back in his hands.

Mike took in Bobby, everything screaming rejection, but asked anyway, "What did she say?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Mike was becoming increasingly confused and Bobby wasn't helping any. _How does Alex manage to hold a conversation with him? Oh, right, I forgot who I'm talking about; they use damn telepathy! _"What do you mean _nothing_?"

"As in I didn't give her a chance to say anything."

Mike sighed, running a weary hand over his face.

TBC…

/////

Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it!

/////

"What do you mean _nothing_?"

"As in I didn't give her a chance to say anything."

Mike sighed, running a weary hand over his face.

"What did you do to manage that?" Mike said thinking of the talkative detective, "kiss her?"

_I wish, _Bobby thought but said "No, I jumped Rivera."

Mike felt a painful pressure starting to resonate from the back of his head; this was giving him a migraine.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Mike asked incredulously.

"It was the only way to get Alex out alive," Bobby replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, I forgot, you love her."

"Yeah, but she doesn't love me," Bobby hung his head dishearteningly.

Mike started to pace in front of Bobby, trying to ease his growing frustration. "I thought you said that she didn't say anything, that you didn't give her a chance to say anything."

"She woke up half an hour ago," Bobby informed Mike.

"And?" Mike urged Bobby with a sense of impatience that he failed to mask.

"She said we had to talk."

"And what did you say," Mike said, his annoyance with Bobby growing with every cryptic answer.

"I ran," Bobby said blankly.

"You ran," Mike repeated surprised. He had always thought Bobby was one for addressing an issue and resolving it, rather than a person who ran at the first sight of conflict. Of course this was Alex, and none of Bobby's typical strengths seemed to work when she was around. Alex was his one weakness and his greatest strength. _Bobby's a walking oxymoron,_ Mike thought begrudgingly to himself.

"Yup," Bobby said pointlessly.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate it," Bobby said sarcastically, but the humor didn't reach his eyes.

"Get back in there!" Mike ordered.

It was now Bobby's turn to be surprised. "W-What? I-I can't do that!" Bobby stuttered out. Rejection had been the one constant throughout his life, and if he was a coward to avoid what could potentially be the greatest rejection in his existence, then so be it. _I can face not knowing, I can accept it. I can, can't I.... _

"Either you go in there, or I will. And believe me, I'll tell her how hopelessly in love with her you are," Mike pressured gently, but the threat was real.

"You wouldn't do that," Bobby claimed and Mike shot him a look that said _oh really._

Bobby didn't move.

Mike shrugged innocently and stepped up to Alex's door, knocked, and moved to put his hand on the handle. Bobby scrambled to his feet before Mike could manage to turn the door knob.

"Yeah, I thought so," Mike said looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Bobby only glared at Mike, standing unmovingly near the threshold to Alex's room, prompting Mike to make a big, over exaggerated, guiding gesture "Destiny awaits." Bobby didn't acknowledge the comment, but did break out of his rigid, stone-like stance.

Bobby sighed, braced himself, and opened the door, returning to the object of his affections. Mike sighed, relieved. He had been concerned for a moment that Bobby would make a run for it, and Mike was not in the mood to chase anybody, let alone a six foot four lovesick giant.

Mike went and banged his head against the wall. _What is with those two making my life more complicated than it needs to be?_

Mike turned around and leaned his back against the wall and slid down. _How do I always manage to get involved?_

In that moment Mike decided he needed to get a life, before Alex could manage to send Bobby on another one of his mental reevaluations.

TBC…

/////

Please leave a review and thanks for reading! On a sidenote, could anyone tell me when new episodes of CI are going to air?


End file.
